Coop, Where's My Guy?/Fluffleberry Quest
Coop, Where's My Guy?/Fluffleberry Quest is the fifth episode of the third season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered in August 24, 2018. Synopsis Coop, Where's My Guy? Cooper leads Poppy and Branch in an unfortunate way to find Guy Diamond in time for his party. Fluffleberry Quest The Snack Pack learn about Branch's Fluffleberry cake recipe. Plot Coop, Where's My Guy? Poppy has the Trolls rehearsing a surprise party for Guy Diamond. Poppy congratulates the Trolls for a decent dry run, but notes Branch's timing is bad. She orders them to do take 32 and everyone to prepare themselves for the next rehearsal. Branch states he doesn't mind nailing Guy Diamond's surprise birthday party, but its not Guy's birthday, to which Poppy notes that it wouldn't be a surprise if it came on his birthday. Branch points out that if they keep practising they run the risk of Guy finding out they are doing a party for him. Poppy states she has Cooper on the case and is currently distracting Guy Diamond, but this bring doubt as Cooper appears unreliable. Branch flashbacks to a bunch of times Cooper dropped what he was doing for Hug Time resulting in Branch being the end of mild punishment. Poppy points out that things usually work out, and examples how Cooper's failure to save himself and Branch in one of Branch's flashbacks save Poppy and Biggie from Growl Beasts. As Poppy shows her faith in Cooper, Cooper thanks her for the trust, to which everyone realises Cooper is there without Guy Diamond. Cooper has not only lost Guy and has the flare flowers he was meant to give to Guy in case Guy got lost, of which he hands to Poppy and Branch then realises his mistake. Cooper forgot what he was suppose to do and forgot where he left Guy. The only way to find Guy now is for Cooper to re-enact his day. The trio go off to find Guy. They go through a tunnel of stink bugs, falling a great height, delivering a lot of Puffalo babies, entering a dark place, challenging a bunch of Grossums, wining a game against a bunch of spiders, going through a swirling vortex and then ending back where they started. Cooper points to Guy but its a painting. Cooper continues to explain they had 3 rounds of Troll, Bergen. Branch begs Poppy to let him find Guy as they have 20 minutes left. Poppy agrees and they go off into Troll Forrest. Things are going fine but they come across vampire flowers, of which Cooper had warned them about before they ran off. They use the flares to hold them off, then Poppy realises they have to put faith back into Cooper. The last flare flower is turned to the sky. The pair are saved by Cooper who comes swinging in. They return to the party where they find Guy, it turns out Cooper's journey was a ruse to get Poppy away from the Party so they could turn it into a Poppy surprise party. Cooper admits playing Poppy for a fool all day and they start celebrating. Branch rethinks his opinions of Cooper - Cooper then covers him in punch as the hug time bracelet goes off. Episode Notes *Its been established that Trolls pretty much party for any reason and will celebrate half, third and quarter birthdays. So a surprise party is not a surprise at all. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Guy Diamond *Cooper *Harper *Biggie *Smidge *Satin and Chenille *DJ Suki *Fuzzbert Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Coop, Where's My Guy"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Fluffleberry Quest The episode starts off giving the illusion of a giant-sized Smidge eating Troll village. It turns out to be a desert made out of ginger beard that is a replica of Troll Village. Branch admits the dessert is good, but no where as good as Fluffleberry cake, his Grandma's speciality. Each week she'd make it after visiting the market. Only one piece remains and Branch keeps it under lock. He explains that he finds it frustrating because he wants to eat the cake but if he does that he eats the only slice left as no one knows the recipe. Poppy plans to steal the cake and get the recipe, the Trolls misunderstand what "Heist - Troll Style" means and Smidge accidentally gets Branch to come out of his bunker using a drill. Poppy uses the chance to sing a song to distract him so Smidge and Guy Diamond can steal the cake. The ruse works and they steal the cake. They rescue the cake which has aged quite a bit. Poppy gives the cake to Fuzzbert who connects with the cake using a D.N.A. test or "Desert Nutrient Assessment" test. Fuzzbert produces the recipe and for the first time in a long time, Fluffleberry cake can be made. The recipe proves quite strange with weird requirements to make it. Finally the first cake in a long time is made and the group celebrates by trying out the most delicious desert ever. It turns out that the cake is most foul and the Trolls can't stand it. As they react in horror to the taste Poppy goes over the recipe to find out what they did wrong. Smidge puts to a missing ingredient "Plushroom". This is a type of mushroom found only at Slippery Slope, the most dangerous mountain known to Troll kind. Poppy admits defeat and now must return the cake, but in a blunder it is destroyed causing the only option now to be to get the Plushroom. The group ventures there sliding over every peril along the way. They reach the most dangerous part of the mountain, Soap summit and Poppy can see the Plushroom. She carefully lowers herself down, but a very large bubble forms. Cooper can't resist the temptation to burst it, which sends Poppy falling as her hair lets go. Branch, whose been tracking them since they stole the cake. He begs Poppy to pull herself up but she is so close to the Plushroom. Branch states he can live without the cake, but not without his best friend. Poppy pulls herself up, as she talks about not getting to make him another slice, he says that he doubts there was plushroom in the cake - that was what the plate was made out of. Poppy realises when she tossed the cake to Fuzzbert, the plate was included and thats why it was on the recipe. This means the cake she made was correct to begin with. Branch eats the last piece of the cake Poppy made which the other Trolls, having tasted how horrible it is, find hard to watch. Episode Notes *Branch's cake situation is based on the phrase "you can't have cake and eat it too". The phrase refers to the situation wherein someone can't have both things - you either got to choose between owning the cake or eating it, its not possible to do both. This is a form of paradox caused by a failure of logic, often referred to as Branch stated a Catch-22 situation. The phrase comes from a book of the same name. *Branch can't get another piece because as explained in Trolls Grandma Rosiepuff, Branch's Grandmother, died when Chef grabbed her. Branch had been singing in the open lost in song and this attracted the Bergen's attention, to save Branch Rosiepuff had scarified herself, this worked but got her killed and cause Branch to suffer for 20 years due to guilt and caused him to turn grey. *Branch mentions in Fluffleberry Quest that every week they'd go to the market and buy the ingredients for Fluffleberry cake. This has some issues with the events of Trolls as to when this took place. For example, Branch and Grandma Rosiepuff lived in the Troll Tree which was surrounded by Bergen Town when she was alive so how did the ingredients get gathered? *Satin's feet are completely purple in the scene where they show slippery slope. The most likely explanation is the animators accidentally used Chenille's feet instead of Satin's to complete her as Satin's tights are the same colour as Chenille's feet. Since Satin doesn't move in this scene, the error was present throughout it as her feet never had to switch to another pose. *Cooper shouts "There can only be one!" when he devours a ginger beard version of himself. This is a quote from the Highlander films. *The choice Poppy has to make between the Plushroom and her own safety is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade where Indiana Jones has to choose between escaping the Temple of the Sun and claiming the Holy Grail. *Poppy trips over a strange gadget... But where did it come from? It was not in previous scenes. It is possible its left over from an earlier draft of the animation and that part of the plot changed, but not what Poppy tripped over. Character Appearances Trolls *Poppy *Branch *Smidge *Satin and Chenille *Guy Diamond *Cooper *Fuzzbert Episode Ranking How good was "Fluffleberry Quest"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3